A refrigerator is an electric home appliance to store food in a refrigerated state or in a frozen state.
In recent years, the capacity of refrigerators has increased, and a home bar, an ice maker, a shelf, or a door box has been mounted on the rear of a door of the refrigerator. In this type of refrigerator, when the door is closed, the components mounted on the rear of the door may interfere with a shelf or a drawer mounted in a storage compartment of a main body of the refrigerator.
In order to prevent this interference, the front end of a drawer mounted in the storage compartment (e.g., a refrigerating compartment or a freezing compartment) is located at a place spaced apart from the front of the main body by a predetermined distance.